


Tears

by blklightpixie26



Series: Drarry: fan fiction and fan art prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: Astoria thinks back on the beginning of her relationship with Draco and Harry





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Duchess for looking over this and being there to help when I need it.
> 
> Character are property of JK Rowling. Plot is property of me. I'm not making any money off any of this.
> 
> Though this is listed as part of a series the only way they are connected is through the fact that they are prompts from the writing group Drarry: Fan fiction and Fan art

Astoria’s eyes filled as she watched the tears fall down Harry’s cheeks. She had been adamant that she would not be part of their love affair nor would she stand for any infidelity from Draco. At this moment though, she couldn’t remember why that was her choice, but she could remember the day that it all changed.

It started out as a snide comment about Harry being at Lucius’ dinner party. She hadn’t known that Lucius was the reason that Harry knew so much about the dark arts. Between Lucius and Severus they had both mentored Harry well enough in secret that Harry was able to do so much more than everyone thought. It wasn’t until that night that she learned how much he still helped the Dark Community.

After dinner while everyone had been talking, Astoria had went to lie down, her back bothering her from the pregnancy. It was Harry’s talented fingers which eased the discomfort, even though she had been unwelcoming to him. He and Draco made arrangements for massages whenever she needed them.

It all started changing for her, was when Harry arrived in the middle of the night. It was obvious that he had been with someone else from the love bite blossoming on his neck. There was no questions or complaints, he merely took the time slowly working the tense muscles out of her back and legs. The more she saw the love bite though, Astoria felt the jealousy starting to build. She was able to hold it back until she ran into Harry and his lover a few weeks later. The very same night she had Draco call him to the flat and their affair began.

The night she went into labor, they called for him and once again Harry didn’t hesitate in coming. The staff didn’t question his being there until it was time for the baby to be delivered. He kissed her cheek and forehead whispering positive things to her before leaving. She had seen hurt in his eyes though he never said a word.

Six hours later the cries from their first child could be heard and Astoria knew what had to be done. “Bring Harry back in.” she requested tiredly.

“You need sleep first.” Draco’s voice was quiet as he rocked their son.

She shook her head. “Now. It’s his turn to hold his son.”

Draco looked up from the baby and into his wife’s eyes. “Astoria.”

“He’s ours. Both the baby and Harry.”

Draco laid the baby in her arms and went out looking for Harry. He brought the other man in the room and sat him down in the rocking chair. Carefully Draco lifted the baby from Astoria’s arms and placed him into Harry’s arms. “Open.” he said quietly.  


“He’s beautiful.” Harry’s voice nearly cracked as tears fell.

The tears slid down Astoria’s cheeks as she watched Harry fall in love the baby. “Our son. Yours, Draco’s and mine.”

Grey eyes said it all to her when she saw the relief that he didn’t have to hide his attraction any longer. “My family.”


End file.
